


Crime

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, aftermath of torture/slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky turns himself in to be punished for his crimes.</p><p>Part 13 of my 100 Prompt Challenge.</p><p>___________</p><p>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime

The asset sucked in a breath - not nervously, as weapons felt no emotions. Weapons with emotions are useless and will be immediately disposed of. The asset is emotionless. The asset is useful. The asset will now turn itself into it’s new handler to receive punishment for it’s crimes.  
The asset stepped into the darkened workshop and kneeled in the middle of the floor. He was not here yet. It would wait as it was trained to.

Tony stepped into the lab and the lights switched on automatically.  
“Fucking hell!” He gasped, as he took sight of a man kneeling on the floor of his workshop. “Who the fuck are you?”  
The man did not look up from the floor, but presented a gun with the trigger facing towards Tony. “Winter Soldier reporting in, Sir, the asset awaits punishment for its crimes”  
Tony gulped and stepped back without taking the gun. The Winter Soldier was a notorious assassin and… wasn’t he the one Steve had been looking for?

The soldier was confused at the man stepping away without so much as hitting him for being late to his punishment. HYDRA was gone and so the people who had defeated them must be his new masters. The asset could have turned himself into the Captain, who was chasing him, but for some reason the thought was terrifying. Being scared was not acceptable as he was a thing and things do not feel anything - especially not emotions. The asset was disgusted with itself but there was nothing else to be done except to turn itself into this new handler who he had never even seen before and so should not elicit such an emotion. However when the man had been so scared at his presence, the asset had felt as though a knife had been driven through his stomach. He had checked quickly and learnt that there was nothing there. No knife. No weapons at all. It was very strange.

Tony edged cautiously towards the man kneeling on his floor. The Winter Soldier did not seem to be about to leap up and attack him but you can never know. He hesitantly retrieved the gun out of the soldier’s loose grip and tucked it safely away in a draw in his desk, checking the safety was on and emptying it of its bullets. He returned and stood in front of the man - he was not certain if what he was about to do was a smart decision or not but he was going to do it anyway. He shifted awkwardly. Fuck it. Tony held out a hand to the man. It was about time someone showed the guy a hint of kindness and if it had to be him - well then, Tony didn’t do anything by halves and the man previously known as the Winter Soldier was about to be smothered in kindness. 

“Hey, you don’t have to kneel here, for me or for anyone. We’re not HYDRA. We’re not your handlers. It’s gonna be okay and I’m going to help with whatever you’re about to go through, but you never have to kneel for anyone ever again, you get me?”  
The asset looked up at the man’s kind brown eyes and nodded his head slowly. He accepted the hand and, with the man’s assistance, rose to his feet.

He stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I hope you like it. I'm not sure whether to add more to this universe but I think I might if people like it or want me to. Sorry I took such a long time to upload the next one in the series.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 13 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.


End file.
